Troodon pectinodon
A Troodon is a small carnivorous dinosaur found within the genetic theme park, Jurassic Park. Overview It has very long legs with specialized feet, in which the middle long bone was pinched out at the top to form a shock-absorbing wedge. This allowed it to run very fast. Troodon had very large eyes that faced mostly forward, so that it could focus better. It is famous for having one of the largest brains (for its body size) of any dinosaur making it the most intelligent. Troodon had a jaw full of many small teeth, but they were not like the teeth of typical meat-eaters. Instead of little serrations running up and down the back of the teeth (as in most meat-eaters), there were much bigger bumps running along the side, as in many plant-eating dinosaurs and lizards. Some paleontologists speculate that Troodon may have eaten not only small animals, lizards, and baby dinosaurs, but also insects, eggs, and even plants. Troodon appear as antagonists in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. It was the unnamed nocturnal dinosaur in the game; its identity only being revealed later on in the game's storyline. They are very slender theropods with a pale body, dark dorsal stripes, a red underbelly and long whip-like tail. They also have a series of quills or spines running down their backs - it is unknown if these are protofeathers or collagenous. Most likely for cinematic effect, Telltale has given the Troodon large glowing eyes. In some scenes you can see blue pupils in the Troodon's eyes. This is possibly due to a tapetum lucidum, a tissue in the eyes of many animals that reflects light through the retina in order to see better in the dark (like a cat's eyes). As a side effect, they cannot stand intense light and can be held at bay with a simple road flare. After Gerry Harding, Jess, and Nima Cruz (depends on the player's choice) escaped from Isla Nublar, it is unknown what happened to the theropods. Notes *The Troodon in Jurassic Park: The Game are very inaccurate. In fact, they only vaguely resemble real Troodon. The real animal's head was much thinner and smaller, their eyes were much smaller, and they were most likely not venomous. The Troodon in the game is an apex predator, but the real Troodon was a rather feeble animal that likely ate small animals and carrion only, and possibly was an omnivore. It is possible that, like the Dilophosaurus, the Jurassic Park Troodon have been heavily altered. **With the subsequent release of Jurassic World, this is now retroactively true as Dr. Henry Wu mentions how they have been purposefully altering dinosaurs to appear how visitors would expect them to be, or for the "wow" factor. *''T. pectinodon'' is not a real-life species of the animal; rather, it is named after the genus Pectinodon, a very close relative of Troodon. *Despite being so fearsome and deadly, even the Troodon have a fear and weakness - they appear to be blinded, even afraid of flares or any light at all; almost all of their hunting activities are done at night. Gallery File:B1A7CBE3-72C0-42F8-B692-F0B9361CE5AF.jpg|''Jurassic World: Evolution'' Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Extreme Category:Fictionalized Species Category:Characters Debuting in 1995 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Photophobic Creatures Category:DD